


The Last Argument Of The Red Lions

by RGraves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: The historical Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion was an attempt to over throw Tytos Lannister and his bolgerous son Tywin, however Lord Tarbeck and Reyne did not account for the young Tywin to back up his word after demanding the gold borrowed by both houses be repaid Tywin arrests Lord Walderan Tarbeck. Little did anyone know that this would be one of the most cold hearted and bloody rebellions in Westeros, but it was also the rock upon which Tywin reputation was built.





	The Last Argument Of The Red Lions

Tywin sat on the privy in the tower of the hand he found it a great deal harder to get things moving than when he was younger, he found a lot of things a great dealer harder than they where when he was a young man warfare was one it didn't take as much out of him when he was younger.

_Now the rains weep o'er his halls and not a soul to hear_

The gates of the rock opened slowly and the brass roaring lions face split in half as the gates pulled away one to the right and one to the left, the pale gold hair of Tywin Lannister was down to his shoulders yet sat perfect still barley moving as though his sheer iron will even commanded his golden strands, fine and straight and pale gold. He waited until the gates were open full holding the reins of his white stallion with one hand allowing all to see his majesty, it was a tactic he'd perfected wait let them look let them see. Only when I'm ready will I move and they shall wait indefinitely for me, the world does not turn until I give it leave to turn. He gave his stallion a mild kick and it went into a trot through the gates and up the hill past the battlements, his men followed behind as his horse went up the hill instead of stoping at the stables his stallion climbed the stairs into the keep atop his white stallion, the men scrambled to open the gates and the men inside gasped as he entered. Lord Walderan Tarbeck was lost for words, Tywyn towered over all atop his station he was wearing his crimson Lannister armour, his red cloak emblazoned with the roaring gold lion pinned across his chest. Let them see me Tywin thought let them see what a real lion of Lannister looks like "You" he said pointing down at Lord Walderan "have insulted my family for the last time you make a mock of the Lannister name at your peril I have stood and watched as you've taken gold without repayment or consequence, instead you mock, insult and laugh but no longer Lord Walderan you are here by a prisoner of House Lannister and you will be held until all the gold you have taken his accounted for and you would not do well to drag your feet. You shall send word to your Lady wife to make the repayments at once for come the fortnight you will be hanged as the thief and house Tarbeck shall be branded traitors and enemy's of the west, oath breakers to House Lannister lords paramount of the Westerlands, seize him !"

Lord Walderan could find no words in his throat only stunned silence the cub of the toothless lion was a leader of the pride with a golden mane and sharp teeth and claws to match. Finally as the red cloaks dragged himself and his men away from the hall he found his voice "you'll regret this Lannister, you'll regret this I have friends powerful friends take head of my words you'll live to regret this the Tarbecks will not be held to ransom by the likes of you, no Tarbeck will part with a single gold coin and every son of Tarbeck will come for you" he yelled.

"Stop" Tywin called throwing up his hand and the hall fell silent as a crypt at the word of Tywin Lannister, in years to come this would be his famous tone of command. Towering over Walderan Tarbeck he leaned forward on his horse "Then every son of Tarbeck will die !, I shall have parchment sent to your cell I advise you send the letter or you shall swing as a traitor and oathbreaker and your house will follow soon after"

Tywin looked over Lannisport from his balcony he stood proud and noble as a true Lannister, he wore a crimson red leather coat with black breeches and crimson oilskin boots he had a stronger sense of fashion as a younger man than he did as an older man. Partly because he'd read so many books in the rocks library and spent many days speaking with the maestar, he was so well studied in Warcraft and history that the maestar had said it would be no struggle for him to earn his Iron and Copper links if he ever choose the maestars path. Tywin would do no such thing his father and brothers would ruin the house within the month his weak willed father had already nearly bankrupted House Lannister, with poor investments and no stomach to reclaim outstanding debts. Tywin was sick of him The Toothless Lion how insulting so weak, so vunrable "how could I be the son of such miserable craven" he vowed he would reclaim the honour of his house, much like how Lann The Clever founded it with wit and cunning for Lann must've had some concept of the sword for where stood house Casterly now. "No matter the blood I must shed I will have our honour repaid to us one day no one will question our house one day we will be the absolute measure of strength, In the shadow of my rock there will be no weakness"

His Lord father returned frantically he ran through the doors "Tywin what've you done"

"I arrested a traitor for failing to repay his debt to our house he still has ten days left to repay it, father" he said not looking up from the parchment on the costs of the garrison and the household he was overlooking, banking was important given what he was soon going to undertake.

"Lord Tarbeck is a dear friend and a loyal bannerman Tywin you shall release him immediately" said The Toothless Lion, Tywin looked up and started right through craven he thought Tywin set the parchment down and looked over another "Did you hear me boy ?" said his father again

"Lord Tabeck will be realised on the day his loans are repaid in full, he has ten days for his wife to do so if he owes not he will hang as a traitor as are the Kings laws his debt shall then fall to his heirs if they refuse to pay his keep will be raised anther house shall live on only when people are reminded, what happens if debts to a Lannister are not repaid" _A Lannister Always Pays His Debts_

"I don't know what's become of you Tywin and I don't even recognise you"

"Well I've never recognised you father"

"Tywin be fair" said his younger brother Kevan from his side

"Stay out of it Kevan this is between us, Go" he said nodding his head to the door Kevan left

"Would you like some wine father" asked Tywin

"It's my wine Tywin I shall have some if I dam well please" Tywin lifted the jug and poured himself a cup of Dornish red first then he sat the jug for his father to pour his own, establish you position first that's the key to victory the dance of politics was no more different nor deadly than the dance of sword even the dance of dragons had its fair amount of politics who dance as well as any Bravosi water dancer.

"Father you have let the court mock you for to long there is talk of a secret rebellion under way in the shadows a plot to overthrow you as Lord Paramount and put House Lannister in the dirt"

"Terrible rumours with no merit the Kings laws make me Warden of the West and Lord Paramount"

"Would the King rush to you defence when he discovers your lords neither respect nor fear you allow me to take control of this matter and their shall be no need for bloodshed the Tarbecks will fall in line swear it father, you have my word as a Lannister"

Tytos rose to his feet "without bloodshed Tywin I will not have civil war among the Westerlands Lords" _as if you had a say you useless prick, Toothless lion_

"Of course father the matter will be resolved peacefully" he said without much conviction

The word arrived on the morrow Lady Ellyn had imprisoned two Lannisters of Lannisport and Stafford Lannister the brother of Tywin betrothed his one love Joanna "I will not have it" he said to his father "she dares to challenge us to mock us to defy my word !"

"It is over Tywin her husband Lord Walderan will be returned to her and she will release her hostages" _Toothless Lion_ echoed in Tywin head

"You cannot be serious"

"What would you have us do make war amongst our neighbors"

"Our neighbours" Tywin roared, had his father become so soft he thought them equal to House Lannister "our sworn bannermen in open rebellion imprison Lannisters without impunity I would have you hack her husband in three pieces for the three lions she's taken captive and remind her that Lannister's pay their debts, then pull her keep down atop her blasted head"

"I will have peace not war"

At the gates of Castarly Rock Lord Tytos Lannister stood biding his vassal Lord Walderan Tarbeck goodbye and with apologies on behalf of his son, "Again Walderan my apologies on behalf of Tywin he is a belligerent boy I'm afraid"

"He has not come himself to apologise and seek my forgiveness Lord Tytos I shall not soon forget that" Lord Tarbeck said sharply

"Now my lord he did only seek the repayments of the gold you borrowed unfortunately I was elsewhere or we could've hashed this out more reasonably"

"Your defending your sons actions Tytos"

"N..... no, no I'm only explaining the matter at hand my lord" Tytos said like a grovelling dog Tywin had refused to see Lord Tarbeck off he was busy with the accounts of Casterly Rock and he would over see the trade ships of Lannisport this afternoon.

"My wife will have the truth of what has happened whilst I was her Tytos and your son shall be expected to be apologise, I shall have the maestar awaiting the raven patiently" Tytos knew his son and thought _you'll be waiting long lord Walderan_

"Yes I shall speak with Tywin Lord Walderan please forgive his rudeness, however in the matter of the borrowed gold"

"The nerve of you Tytos to as a such a thing you would have had the gold replayed when House Tarbeck could afford however I see my unlawful imprisonment as pay enough, you will receive no gold of mine my Lady Ellyn her brother is Lord Roger is absolutely furious not only did your son question his honour by sending a raven to demand, demand mind you Tytos he repay the gold he has borrowed from house Lannister to Tywin but he dared to actually imprison me his lawful brother. I am very hurt Tytos be thankful I'm a peaceful man slow to anger, If I had have been imprisoned a moment longer I dare say your son would've had o deal with a Reyne and Tarbeck host at the gates of the rock I bid you farewell" the Lord Tarbeck kicked his horse and he left with his household guard, the three imprisoned Lannisters returned not long after.

Tytos made his way through The Rock it was beautiful a castle built inside and outside the mountain, so strong and fortified no army could penetrate it you had to grow up in its cavernous halls to know them the walls of white stone and dark red marble floors, paintings and tapestries not only depicting the famous battles of Westeros or famous Kings Of The Rock but from all over the known world did they come from artists with names so foreign, Tytos would not even attempt to pronounce such names. Tytos made his way to the lower south end of The Rock toward his low born mistresses apartment the stares leading up were narrow and circular he hated climbing them he always felt like he would fall, he stopped before a window carved and set in the mountain he could see a faint reflection and he fixed his golden but fast lay turning winter white hair back and pulled his yellow goatee into a point. The much more handsome reflection came from behind him Tytos jumped "oh by the mother son you gave me a fright" his son stood hands behind his back his face stern as always.

"Lord Reyne has sent a raven he is delighted to inform me he shall not be paying back his loan due to my rudeness"

"Well I did warn you this was no way to treat our neighbour"

"We shall see father, we shall see" Tywin would play the long game within the year House Lannister would be struggling however Tywin put away an emergency fund for his war campaign, his mind for warfare won him glory in the war of the nine penny kings and this was one he needed to start. He'd already begone turning the young lords and their sons to his side he was the Lord Of Casterly Rock in all but name, he'd wagered when the Reynes and Tarbecks heard of House Lannisters financial woes they'd declare themselves in open rebellion his wager paid off.

One Year Later

Come the turn of the year the raven arrived declaring war Tywin was more than ready his secret funds had been supplying his army and providing its training for the past year. He knew the financials of House Lannister better than anyone Tytos had resulted to burying his head in his whores while Tywin had held his proud and set the trap for the red lions, he called his banners.

Tytos burst into the room where the war council was convening "Tywin what's going on the Reyenes and Tarbecks have their hosts on the move"

"They do father but you are not apart of this war council so it is not your concern" Tywin said not lifting his head from the maos the other lords looked at him with contempt even his own Kevan, "take leave father we have no need of you The Reynes and The Tarbecks will soon be reminded Lannisters pay their debts" Tytos left the room the heavy red doors slammed behind him he rubbed his brow and began to sob thinking of his son

"Dear gods what have I done look at me incapable of bringing my own son to heal, how can I blame him for hating me" he sobbed into the open air of his balcony, The Lannister lion banner flapped proudly in the wind as the host marched out the gates of The Rock with the true lion at its head, Tywin was clad in crimson and gold he looked over his army with pride _so this is where my story begins._


End file.
